Team 7 (Vol 2) 8
Synopsis for "Mission 2.4: The Doom That Came to Kaizen" Majestic was created to rein in the rogue state of Gamorra. The plan was a catastrophic success. Now, Kaizen Gamorra plans to use Pandora's Box to get even with those members of Team 7 still on the islands, which seems futile given that a tidal wave is about to swallow the entire nation, thanks to Majestic. While dodging Kaizen's magic attacks, John Lynch sends Slade Wilson, Cole Cash, and Dean Higgins to make sure that Steve Trevor makes it alive to their chopper, and comes back for the rest of the team. They find a helipad, but it's not their helicopter that's on it. Even so, Trevor is sure he'll be able to pilot it. Worried that they will die at Kaizen Gamorra's hands, Kurt Lance suggests that his wife Dinah use the intense sonic scream that she did earlier (with uncontrollably destructive results). Taking her hand, he uses his amplifying ability to both strengthen and focus the scream, knocking Kaizen into the wall. The attack knocks the box from his hands, and Lynch snatches it away with his telekinesis. Kaizen's retaliation is cut short by Majestic's crashing through the wall. Kaizen realizes that Majestic is the key to opening Pandora's box it called to him. From within the Majestic, James Bronson realizes that the box is what his mother was murdered for, and in anger, he warns that everyone will be sorry that the Kaizen ever lived to seek it. Realizing that if Majestic opens the box, he will be an absolute power corrupted by the absolute evil, Kurt calls out that it won't help anyone to open the box it won't bring James' mother back. Angrily, Majestic swats him aside, prompting a confrontation with Dinah. Lynch realizes that they will have to link powers with Dinah if they have any hope of surviving, and takes Amanda Waller's hand. As Dinah screams, the blast knocks Majestic back, and he drops the box but the scream is still not powerful enough to make him stay down. The scream grows in intensity until a brilliant flash of light blinds them all. When they come to, they are confused to see that the tower itself has disappeared completely and Kurt and the Kaizen along with it. Pandora's Box, though, remained behind. Lynch begins to feel it calling to him, and it is up to Waller to stop him, as Dinah mourns the loss of her husband. Waller has Dinah take the box up into the helicopter, and away from Lynch, but his telekinesis makes the chopper's flight unstable. Without any other option, in her mind, Waller pulls out her gun, and shoots John Lynch through the head. Now, as far as she is concerned, Lynch has succeeded in making every member of his team into monsters. Afterwards, the Team 7 project is mothballed. While Steve managed to save Slade, Cole, and Dinah, Lynch, Waller, Higgins, and Lance are all missing, and presumed dead. As for the mission, the highest authority has classified the events at Gamorra. As far as the world is concerned, Team 7 never existed. Appearing in "Mission 2.4: The Doom That Came to Kaizen" Featured Characters *Team 7 (Disbands) **John Lynch (Apparent Death) **Slade Wilson **Cole Cash **Amanda Waller (Disappears) **Dean Higgins (Disappears) **Dinah Lance **Kurt Lance (Disappears) **Steve Trevor **Majestic (Disappears) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Kaizen Gamorra Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Gamorra' **'Gamorra Island' (Destroyed in This Issue) Items *Pandora's Box Vehicles *Coming Soon Concepts *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/team-7-2012/team-7-8 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Team_7_Vol_2_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/team-7-8-mission-2-4-the-doom-that-came-to-kaizen/4000-401181/ Team 7 (Vol 2) 08